A Friendship
by awesomestories444
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet each other in a shack that Hermione went to when she was upset. They become friends at Hogwarts after Draco saves Hermione from drowning in the lake. Will Draco and Hermione's friendship blossom into romance? Or will it be Harry who steals Hermione's heart? Rating may change


Once upon a time there was a girl who lived in England named Hermione Granger. She lived with her parents, Jean and Greg. She was eleven years old and she had just gotten her letter from Hogwarts.

"Mum, so when I get my stuff from Hogwarts, I will need some wizard money. I don't think they'll just accept our normal people money," Hermione said, looking down at her list.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Jean, who wasn't paying attention.

"And dad, whenever we go to King's Cross so that I can board Hogwarts Express, then we absolutely have to figure how to get to 9 and 3/4, though I think that we do that by crossing the platform between nine and ten!"

"Yep, honey," said Greg, who also wasn't paying attention.

"Are you two listening?" asked Hermione.

"No, we aren't," said Jean and turned around to see Hermione. "We love you, honey, but sometimes, you talk to much. You need to make friends when you go to Hogwash."

"It's Hogwarts," Hermione stared at her mother, frowning. "I can't believe you two. You guys are my parents. You guys don't even like me. See you later!" Hermione ran off.

She ran off to her favorite place, a small wooden shack out of her town. She opened the door to find a boy about her age with white blonde hair. "What are you doing in my shack?" said the boy.

"It's my shack. I've used this shack since I was seven," Hermione said. "Every summer I come here."

"Every other season I come here. So why are you here now? It's August?" said the boy.

"My parent's weren't appreciating me. I got a letter for a special boarding school that people like me never get into-"

"You're going to Hogwarts, too?" asked the boy.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'm of normal people blood."

"Muggleborn. You're muggleborn," said the boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said and put out her hand.

"Why are you doing that?"

"When Muggles meet other Muggles, they shake hands," Hermione said.

"Well I'm not a Muggle. I am a pureblood. That means that my parents are wizard parents. Yours are Muggle parents. I'm not gonna shake hands with you," Draco said.

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Hermione said. She looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go. Goodbye, Draco!"

"Bye, Granger," Draco said and waved goodbye.

* * *

Hermione was walking through the Hogwarts Express helping Neville Longbottom look for his toad, and she opened a compartment and found Draco Malfoy and two other boys.

"Hello, have any of you seen a toad?" Hermione asked.

"Why would you ask, Mudblood?" said one of the boys.

"Hey, don't call her that!" said Draco.

"Why do you care, Draco?" said the other boy.

"She's my friend, Crabbe!" Draco replied.

"She's a Mudblood!" Crabbe said.

"So what?!" Draco said. "C'mon Hermione. Let's go find a different compartment. I'll also help you find the toad."

Hermione grinned. "Okay!" she said as she walked out with Draco.

"Thanks for what you said back there, Draco," Hermione said, smiling as they walked down the hallways.

"Your welcome. It was unfair of them to say that to you," said Draco and Hermione smiled. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be sorted into Slytherin, and no muggleborn has ever been sorted in that house. I hope we can still hang out," said Draco.

"Believe me, I think I may change that," Hermione said.

The train stopped and Hermione and Draco got off the train to see a giant man. "Firs' years over here!" he yelled.

"What an oaf," Draco said and laughed and Hermione elbowed him. "What?"

"That's not a nice thing to say," Hermione said.

"You're so not being sorted into Slytherin," said Draco.

"Merlin was sorted into Slytherin, and he's not that bad," said Hermione.

"Come on, Granger," Draco said as they got into a boat with two other boys, one with red hair and one with jet black hair.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger!" Hermione said to the other boys.

"Red hair, hand me down clothes?" Draco said, looking at the red haired boy. "You must be a Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Weasley said.

"Make me," said Draco and Hermione looked at both of them angrily.

"Hey, leave each other alone!" Hermione said.

"No, Mudblood!" Weasley said.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione said.

Draco punched Weasley in the nose.

"Draco stop!" said Hermione as the boy with the jet black hair pulled Weasley off of Draco.

"Not cool, Ron," said the boy.

"Shut up, Harry," said Weasley.

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER?!" Hermione cried.

"Yes," Harry said. "I don't know why people are so amazed with me though. My family hates me."

"You seriously don't know your own story?" Weasley asked.

"I already told you," Harry said, looking at Weasley madly.

"Well I wasn't paying attention. I was eating!" said Weasley.

"You are a terrible person!" exclaimed Draco.

"Yeah, you are!" Hermione agreed.

"Yeah!" Harry said.

"I'm not taking any of this crap!" Weasley said and tackled Hermione.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed as Weasley tipped over the boat and Hermione went underwater. Hermione didn't know how to swim.

"HELP!" Harry cried. Draco took off his jacket and shoes and dove into the water and found Hermione, slowly falling down to the bottom of the ocean. He swam and grabbed her hand before the Squid got her and tried to swim up to the surface as fast as he could. He got up to the ground and started performing CPR (he had learned that in case he was alone and suddenly one of his parents started choking on wine) and soon, she gasped and started the cry.

"Are you okay?" she asked Draco and he laughed.

"I should be asking you that," he said.

The giant came over. "My name 's Hagrid. Does this girl need any help?" he asked.

"I think I'm fine, but thank you," Hermione said.

Hagrid picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the castle. Soon, he walked her through the door and she saw all of the other students in a straight line, so she ran over and saw Draco and Harry.

"Hey guys," she said.

Harry hugged her. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes. What about Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"He got detention for two years," said Draco.

The got into a room with four tables and a fifth across the front of the tables. An old woman led them up to the fifth table and there was a small hat sitting on a stool. Suddenly, the hat opened its mouth and sang,

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are kind_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The school clapped their hands as the woman who's name was Professor Minerva McGonagall went near the hat. "Now, I will call out a name and whoever I call will sit on the stool and await to here what house they'll be in. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. First up, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco waltzed over and sat down on the stool. Almost as soon as the Hat touched his head the hat called "SLYTHERIN!" He walked over to the Slytherin table, but sat away from all of the other Slytherins.

"Harry Potter!" cried McGonagall.

Harry walked over to the stool nervously and hoped it would put him in the same house as Draco. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall said.

Hermione walked over. She sat down and waited for the hat to make it's call. Finally it said something surprised everyone, "SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
